


Shanedan, Kadan

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Kadan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Herah Adaar knows her stuff, Pegging, background adoribull, great use of saartoh nehrappan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although confused at Herah's sudden return to Skyhold, Cullen is more than happy to oblige to her sudden needs to closeness.</p>
<p>In more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shanedan, Kadan

**Author's Note:**

> I.... this is literally the first ever fucking time I've written smut between a woman and a man.  
> Literally.
> 
> The gayness within me is shrieking in pain ahahaha  
> Also, sequel to Pashaara, Kadan; http://archiveofourown.org/works/4303608

Cullen watched as Adaar and the rest came to a halt right inside the gates. Herah got off her large mount and said a few words to Varric in the passing before the dwarf made his way to the stairs. Bull choose the other flight of stairs, barely giving the Inquisitor a nod, which was unusual since the two always got along swimmingly. Dorian was the last to get off and it was clear the man had at one point been badly injured.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen murmured, watching, worried. There was a slight limp and Dorian favored his left side, giving the Inquisitor small smile and the two talked between them before the mage limped off to his own quarters. Then, once Dennet’s stable boy had made sure all the mounts had been lead away, Herah turned towards the stairs leading straight for his office. Cullen saw that as enough of a sign and slipped into the room and closed the door after himself. It didn’t take long for the vashoth to seek him out.

“Cullen.” Herah pulled the latch on the door and locked it, smirking as she prowled him.

“Inquisitor,” Cullen greeted her, already starting to sweat. The way her eyes, narrowed and gleaming, sent shivers through him and he swallowed. It made her looks so much more dangerous than she did usually. That could also be partly blamed to the blurred, blotched lines of half faded vitaar. She licked her lips and he narrowed his eyes, watching as her tongue swiped across her lips, wetting them. He half expected her to press him up against the wall and kiss him senseless, because she could do it and had done it too, but instead, she just gathered him in her arms and held him tight.

“Fuck. Sometimes I forget you humans bleed so easily…”

“Did something happen?” Cullen asked. They had returned at least two weeks ahead of time and hadn’t sent a missive ahead to tell them of their arrival. So something must have happened, and considering Dorian’s injury, it must have been bad.

“Yeah, something like that… shit, I’ve missed you,” she muttered, rubbed her face in the crook of his neck, mindful of her horns. Cullen relaxed and wrapped his arms around the vashoth, smiling when she huffed against his skin.

“I’ve missed you too, love,” he replied and he could tell immediately that she was grinning, wide and toothy like she did when Bull told her one of his better puns. One of her hands wandered under his coat and he shuddered as long, thin fingers pressed into the small of his back. Herah hummed and her teeth grazed Cullen’s neck, right where skin peaked over his armor. The gasp that escaped him only encouraged her to do it again. After the fourth time, she suddenly pulled away, and Cullen was too dazed and turned on to care about the spots of blood on her armor. All he could think of, was how blown her eyes were and how tightly her hands held him.

“Fuck, bed. Now,” she hissed and started maneuvering Cullen towards the ladder. He went willingly and started shedding his clothes and armor as soon as he was up from it. A bloody glove sailed over his head and the rest of Herah’s armor clattered to the floor while Cullen was struggling to get his boots off. Once he’d managed to undress down to his smalls, she was still standing there with her trousers on, but that was thankfully all there was. She dragged a hand over her face, wiping off some of the vitaar, but most of it stayed put. She threw him a wide smirk before she walked over to the water basin and washed her face and whatever other skin that had vitaar on it.

“Inquisitor…” Cullen hummed, sitting down on the side of his bed. She looked over her shoulder, hair wet and sticking to her forehead as she blinked water out of her eyes. But then she was smirking and stalking over, slowly pushing her trousers down her hips, dragging the smallclothes with it. It tangled and she would fall over hadn’t she already crossed the small room. Cullen groaned when she crawled into his lap, towering so far above her. Maker that shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did, but there was no way he could deny it.

“Cullen,” she began as she leaned down, having to bend pretty far to tug at his ear with her teeth. “I’m going to fuck you senseless,” she continued on, voice dipping into the darker pool of her voice and with it, fell her hands, wandering across his back and to his sides. Cullen shuddered and could only groan, husky and needy as her marked hand found his cock, already so damn hard. She snickered, leaning back just enough to press her full lips to his, then forced him backward till he fell. The sheets were cool against his back and it made him shudder. His hands wandered down to push at her trousers, still caught at mid-thigh and the Inquisitor laughed.

“Patience, my Commander,” she murmured and pulled away. Cullen groaned and flopped back, moving a hand up to his forehead. With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see what she was doing, but he could hear her shuffling about. The clink of metal as the belt hit the floor and the trousers and smalls no doubt following. Then the slight scratch of a drawer being opened. Something else clinked and then there was the light noise of leather being tightened. He knew exactly what she was getting out and the smell of the usual oils had him tensing up, shuddering with need.

“O-on all fours?” Cullen asked, not yet opening his eyes. Herah hummed and he could feel her presence, barely a light touch of knees.

“On your knees, chest to the bed. I do so love the view,” she replied after a moment.

“Y-yes, Inquisitor.” The commander was quick to comply, twisting over so he could move up onto the bed fully. He didn’t quite get as far as he thought when he was stopped, knees just an inch from the edge of the bed.

“There, right there. I think I’ll fuck you while standing up,” she murmured, and Cullen had to force the whine back down his throat. A light touch to his cock had him moaning and he pressed the side of his face into the bed. The hand traveled up and spread his ass. The hand was soon joined by a second, slicked up and no less gentle. A finger was persistently, but calmly pressed into him and Cullen bit his lip, breathing through his nose as a second finger quickly joined the first, spreading him quicker than usual. Whatever happened on the latest mission, must’ve been really bad. It didn’t take long before Herah was pressing a third finger into him, twisting her hand and Cullen shook with the pleasure that rocked down his spine.

“I-Inquisi-” His moan into the sheets was cut off when she did it again.

“Call me by my name, Cullen,” the vashoth murmured, fingers tightened, nails biting into the skin of his ass.

“H-Herah- please!” Cullen gasped and shuddering. When she hummed and pulled her fingers out, he curled his toes, wanting what came next but hating the disappearance of the tight, full pressure of being filled up.

“You’re doing so good, Cullen. Being such a good boy for me,” she told him and he basked under the praise, moaning when he was finally breached. She snickered and her hands found their ways to his hips, pulling him back onto her. Or onto the leather wrapped rod. Never the less, it felt far too good. Being filled up so much always were good. “Let me hear you, Cullen. Don’t hold back,” she added, thumbs rubbing into his sides.

“Fuck-” he cursed in reply, and pressed back as best he could, toes curling and uncurling as he moaned loudly and clung to the sheets. Herah groaned above him and pulled back slowly before she thrust forward, just hard enough to jerk him forward a little.

“Looking so good, Cullen. Spread over my cock. Do you want all of my big, fat cock, Cullen?” she groaned, leaning down as she spoke. Cullen gasped and whined. It didn’t matter if it was all talk and the cock in mention was nothing more than a leather covered rod, it was real for him in this moment and he certainly liked that too.

“Herah- Maker, please.” She laughed and picked up speed, thrusting into him while dragging his hips back to meet hers at the same time. Cullen whined and lifted a hand to lay his on hers, gasping through the heavy pleasure clouding his mind.

“Fuck, you look so fucking hot,” Herah moaned and picked up a little more speed, grabbing onto Cullen’s wrist and twisting it behind his back, holding him down as she fucked him senseless. Cullen whined and moaned through it, shuddering the Inquisitor fucked him right towards the edge. She must’ve noticed some way or another, because she leaned down suddenly, pressed further on his back and arm. “You gonna come, kadan?” she whispered huskily. Cullen could only moan in reply, trying as best he could to nod. “I’ve got you. Come.” And he did, spectacularly so.

“Herah! Fu- ah,” Cullen groaned into the sheets, shuddering through his orgasm and Herah fucked him right through it. She slowed when he gasped from the sensitivity. The vashoth pulled out slowly, taking a sharp breath and soon after, while Cullen rolled over, completely boneless. He could hear her removing the harness and could hear the soft thump as it was dumped somewhere in the room.

“Shit, Cullen,” she laughed, crawling onto the bed and laying down beside him. Cullen hummed and pulled himself up so he could see her. Herah’s pupils were blown, the green in her irises stark against the black. Her lips were parted slightly and her fingers twitched as she pushed herself further onto the bed. Cullen followed and kissed her hip. “Mm, good.”

“Good is well. Could be better, hm?” Cullen asked and she nodded quickly.

“Shit, yes.” Herah spread her thighs for him and he easily slipped between. Getting a good hold on her thighs, the commander pressed his mouth to her, laving attention on her clit. Herah arched, moaning. Cullen kept up the gentle pressure for a short while before he moved down, starting to eat her out. “Fuck! Kadan,” she moaned loudly. Cullen smiled and dragged his tongue right up to her clit again, leaving a thigh behind to rub two fingers up against her wet folds, then pressing them into her. Herah hummed, shuddering.

“Good?” he asked, muffled against her skin.

“Better than good, Cullen,” she replied, groaning as he twisted and crooked his fingers, leaning away so he could rub his thumb over her clit instead. Licking his lips, he turned and kissed her thigh, switching between sucking and softly biting into the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. “Mmm, more. More, Commander,” she groaned, arching into his touch. His cock twitched and he groaned into her thigh. Replacing his thumb with his two, now slick fingers, he started to rub a little harder and she moaned.

“Herah, you look so beautiful,” he murmured, knowing she heard him. Herah drew in a sharp breath and fingers wound into his hair, tugging at him. “Hm?”

“Come’re,” she moaned and he smiled, moving up till she could drag him into a kiss. Still, he continued to rub her clit till she started tensing. “C-Cullen. Shit, shit, I’m-” she cursed against his lips, and then fell silent, shuddering through her own orgasm and he gently removed his hand as she slowly calmed down, breathing deeply through her nose. Cullen laid on top of her, watching as as sated smile slowly came to her lips. No sooner, her eyes opened, blinking up at him.

“Hey,” he murmured.

“Hey, yourself,” she replied, moving her head a little to the side. He smiled and leaned down, pressed his lips to her cheek. She chuckled and one of her hands moved to his back, rubbing in slow circles. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself rest on her, head to her shoulder as she hummed on some song he’d never heard but suspected were Qunari in origin. “I love you, you know that right?”

“Yes,” he murmured, not even opening his eyes as he held onto her a little tighter. “Whatever happens, I always will.” She tensed, but relaxed soon after.

“Good, because I’m not losing you,” she swore and Cullen chuckled.

“Right back at you, Inquisitor.” He stilled for a moment and opened his eyes, leaning away a little to stare at her. “What happened exactly?” the human asked, slowly, unsure if he even should. Herah tensed again, then sighed.

“A lot of shit. I- I’ll tell you tomorrow. You won’t be happy but… well, they’re both alive,” she murmured in reply, turning to look at him, eyebrows drawn together. Cullen frowned.

“What? Who?”

“Dorian. Bull.” Cullen winced. That explained how Dorian had clearly been injured. Still, since they were both alive, it didn’t really matter. However the way, the outcome was their safety and them not coming back to Skyhold in coffins. And Cullen found himself relieved of that worry. Despite everything, he thought of Dorian as a good friend and Herah doted on him. Bull too, in his own way, was a friend and always had an advice or two for the training.

“Whatever it was, as long as they are fine, I am glad. I’d hate to see either go,” he admitted.

“I know. Me too,” she murmured. Suddenly she shook her head and rubbed the back of her horns against the bed. “Come, I’m far too tired to do anything else. But if I fall asleep like this, I will freeze to death in my sleep and then Josephine would be very cross.” Cullen chuckled.

“We can’t have that now, can we?”

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize in-game what saartoh nehrappan really was.  
> Now I do.
> 
> I love it.


End file.
